


broken like a sword stuck in a rock

by americangothic



Series: Oh Worm? [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: spiderlloyd spiderlloyd does whatever a golden master can, uh.... fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 06:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12600160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americangothic/pseuds/americangothic
Summary: The ninja recieve a... distress call, of sorts. The obvious solution is to- wait, fuck, is that Lloyd?





	broken like a sword stuck in a rock

**Author's Note:**

> lloyd voice: ouch oof my golden bones!!
> 
> ALRIGHT so you may have noticed the collection notice,, im already doing nanowrimo for school and i cant write 2 50k stories so,, instead im writin a Fic A Day  
> its like inktober but for writing and november

Kai felt his heart leap out of his chest as he rolled to a stop. He scrambled to hop out of the car as he stared at the state of the city.

“Kai?” Cole said. Kai turned to him, wincing as a loud crack came from behind him. “Okay, good, you're here.”

“Y-yeah.” Kai murmured. “What's going on?”

Cole pointed past a building few blocks away. “Over there. I think it's best if-” He was cut off as Zane was flung-  _ flung _ , like a ragdoll- into him by a golden tendril and they both flew backwards into a wall.

Kai shivered as Cole wiped blood off his forehead. “Just go!” the ninja shouted. Kai bit his lip and began jogging towards the source of the destruction, dreading what he would see.

A fire truck’s siren began wailing somewhere. Kai was nearly there. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew what would happen. He would turn the corner, and there would be a villain or a monster or anything, anything other than what he knew was there-

Kai turned the corner.

The situation was horrifyingly similar to what had happened with the Golden Master. There was glowing strands of gold that hurt to look at wrapped around everything from apartment buildings to fire hydrants. The strands didn't form a web, though, instead creating a pattern slowly circling inwards to the source.

The source.

There's a boy suspended there, wrapped in golden strands. At least, that's what Kai thought. The light was so intense that the ninja of fire physically couldn't look at it.

“Lloyd?”

The question cut through the chaos, the waving tendrils slowing. The light died some, and Kai could see the green ninja there. He wasn't wrapped in the golden threads, but they seemed to spring from him.

“K-kai? Is tha-tha-that you?” Lloyd's stutter was coming back in full force, and Kai winced as he heard the teen’s voice crack on the question.

“Yeah,” Kai said cautiously, squinting at the glowing boy. “What- Lloyd, what's happening?”

Lloyd tensed up. It was a miniscule movement, but Kai could sense the shiver that went through the golden tendrils. “I, uh, noth-nothing.”

“C'mon, tell me.” Kai chided. “I'm sure this can all be resolved, we can just-” He was cut off by a golden strand slamming into his chest and knocking him backwards into a wall. “Lloyd,  _ what _ -” Kai gasped as the tendril tightened around his chest, holding him solidly to the wall.

“Sh-sh-shut up!” Lloyd said, his voice trembling. “You can't- can't fix this.”

“No, I can't, but I can try, you ju-”

And then Lloyd  _ screamed _ , and to Kai it looked like the world was ending. The tendrils disappeared suddenly, letting him drop to the ground. Lloyd's eyes were glowing so bright,  _ so damn bright _ , and then a ring of energy shot out from Lloyd, and it passed through Kai and Kai  _ gasped _ because that's all he could do, it hurt, it hurt  _ holy shit it hurt _ , and then there was a scream, more screaming, Kai’s head was slammed into the wall suddenly and he turned just in time to watch Cole and Zane and Jay and Nya scream, watch them fly backwards past a building to where Kai couldn't see them, the light is too bright, it's burning, Kai is going to die, Lloyd,  _ Lloyd _ is going to die, what if he's already dead-

Kai opens his eyes.

The city is in ruins. Fires are raging, and he can hear a child crying in the distance. He blinks twice.  _ Lloyd _ .

Kai stands and jogs toward the smoking crater where Lloyd had previously been, his legs burning. He probably broke something.

Sliding down the edge of the crater, Kai rushes forward. A boy is lying in the middle of the scorched ground, looking far too small for the destruction around him.

Kai picks him up gently, carrying him bridal style. He walks up, up and out of the crater. Lloyd winces and curls in closer to Kai’s chest as a car alarm goes off in the distance.

There are muffled voices from the buildings, children watching from behind curtains and pointing at Ninjago City’s hero, now being carried home in the arms of his brother. Lloyd’s heartbeat races, and he tries to swing himself out of Kai’s arms and walk on his own. Kai is having none of it, and readjusts Lloyd.

“I'll carry you over my shoulder if I have to,” Kai says jokingly. Lloyd gives a small exhausted chuckle, eyes fluttering closed. Kai tries not to stare at the bright golden irises, tries not to remember how they used to be a dark amber and then they burst apart with the power of a million suns and-

Kai sets Lloyd down in the retractable passenger seat of his car, climbing into the other side. He pulls a blanket out from the glove compartment and lays it over Lloyd before turning on the engine. Kai sits there for a moment, letting the car idle.

  
He eventually sets the car on autopilot to wherever they were staying this week and let it drive, staring down at his hands. “I'm sorry,” he whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> Lloyd Fucking Dies: The Movie


End file.
